Pick Up
by Phantom Jelly
Summary: Mike Logan and Carolyn Barek get picked up


**Pick Up**

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Criminal Intent.

**Summary:** Mike Logan and Carolyn Barek get picked up

**Author's Note:** Wow, this is our first co-written piece, just some harmless fun...also this hasn't been beta'd at all and enjoy!

PhantomJelly

* * *

It was one of those nights.

One of those nights that Mike Logan would prefer to be at home instead of sitting on his ass. Not that he'd be doing anything different at home but at least he'd have CNN to keep him amused instead of this teenage dance music that all the radio stations seemed to be playing.

He couldn't believe that anyone could listen to this drivel. Everything sounded exactly the same. He sighed, stretching in the car seat. He grabbed his coffee and started to drink, changing the channels in an attempt to find something good.

He settled on a good old rock beat and closed his eyes. It wasn't long now. In about an hour he'd be at home, sleeping. He cracked his right eye open. It was about one twenty five. Sure he was a bit early but for the life of him he couldn't see how five minutes was going to make a difference.

He placed down his now finished Starbucks and gunned the Sedan's engine. Swinging out of his park he drove a short distance before he saw a large group of hookers. Most of them were hugging themselves, some already giving up.

The moment he pulled up they started to mill over to him. He rolled down his window and grinned, "Hey girls, anyone looking for a good time?"

One of the women leaned against his window, toying with her long hair.

"I might ask you the same question sugar," she said in a low husky voice, "Wanna go for a ride?"

Mike chuckled and took a long look at the crowd. Spotting his girl, he shook his head, "Sorry but I'm looking for someone special," he winked and gestured for his girl to come forward, "You up for a good time?"

"Love to sugar," said his girl in a sultry voice, lifting her chest to pronounce her cleavage a bit more. Mike's jaw slackened, as she walked around and got into his car. He winded up his window and started to drive away.

Taking in a deep breath he said to her quickly, "How did it go?"

"I could have gotten more information outta a soccer ball," said Barek, reaching into the back seat in search of her coat, "The only thing I was able to do was convince them I was in my late twenties. We should have borrowed a vice girl,"

"Or asked Eames," said Mike. He turned a corner heading straight for One PP. Glancing over at his partner he said, "So another night perhaps?"

Barek sighed, leaning back, running her hand through her hair. She opened her mouth but suddenly a siren sounded. The two detectives glanced at each other in disbelief. Mike looked in the rear vision mirror to see a squad car tailing them.

"I can't believe it…we aren't even speeding!" grumbled Mike.

"Pull over,"

"Yeah, yeah,"

Mike irritably pulled the Sedan to a stop at the side of the road. He exchanged a look of annoyance with Barek, who in return shrugged and looked out the passenger's side window, clearly not interested in fighting with him.

About two seconds later a young cop, clearly new to the force, showed his face in the window and tapped on the glass. Mike looked into the young man's clear blue eyes and sighed, rolling down the window.

"What can I help you with, officer?" Mike inquired.

"Sir, you need to step out of the car. You too, ma'am,"

He gestured to Barek with his flashlight. Mike glanced at his partner as if to say, _'Seriously?'_. Barek ignored him and promptly popped open the door and stepped out. Mike rolled his eyes and popped open his door too, cutting off the car engine.

He got out, and the young officer prompted for Carolyn to come over. He sighed as she stood beside him, hugging herself in the cold air, leaning against the car's hood, watching the rookie's eyes widen at the sight of his partner.

The officer seemed to regain composure and pulled out a pair of shiny metal handcuffs and proceeded to step towards Carolyn who was rooted to the spot. Addressing Mike he declared, "You are under arrest for soliciting a prostitute," and then he looked at Barek, who was then tapping her foot impatiently against the pavement. "And you are under arrest for prostitution."

Logan rolled his eyes and stepped towards to the police officer before he could handcuff Barek and pulled out his badge.

"I think you've made a mistake," he said smoothly.

The officer shook his head and clearly stated, "Just because you're a cop doesn't give you the right to break the law, sir."

Logan couldn't believe it. How dumb was this kid? He looked at Barek, who had started to reach under her shirt. The cop looked at her skeptically, eyes wide, obviously unsure what to do. She whipped out her own badge.

"No, what he means is _you've __made a mistake._" She then tucked her badge back into her low cut shirt and waited for an apology.

"Oh, you mean…" The officer said, the gears spinning in his head, the answer finally locking into his brain. Barek and Mike nodded, and the officer took a step back, "Oh, shit!" he said solemnly, shaking his head.

"Don't worry we all make mistakes," Barek said comfortingly, going back to stand next to Logan by the car.

"Some worse than others," Mike muttered thinking of all the time he had wasted tonight. Barek shot him a glare and kicked him in the shin. Mike grunted, glaring at his partner and grabbed his leg. Innocently smiling to the officer Barek asked if they could leave.

"Of course, I'm so sorry for the misunderstanding. Drive safe."

"You bet," grimaced Mike, turning away from the rookie and sliding into the driver's seat while Barek quickly crossed to the passenger's side and sat down. As soon as the door was closed shut, Mike began furiously rubbing his shin and mumbling to himself.

"At least you could fool him," he said to Barek, winking. He cringed as she proceeded to slap him across the face. He started at her in horror, shrinking away from his partner.

"You're such a baby!" Barek laughed, and shook her head. Mike just shot her a dirty look, turned the key in the ignition, and floored it.

_**Fin**_


End file.
